Puro Amor
by Hikari Kaoru
Summary: Sora se muda para uma casa nova, e quando vai brincar no parquinho encontra um novo amigo. OK, sou péssima em fazer summary, mais leia mesmo assim, OK? 8D U.A e shounen-ai n.n
1. Quando eu conheci você

Yooo 8D  
Cá estou eu, postando essa fic de Kingdom Hearts 8D  
Antes, uns avisos...  
1º Está fic NÃO me pertence, pertence a Viviane, e mais uma vez, eu agradeço ela por ter deixado eu postar essa fic kawaiizuda aki no FF  
2º Essa fic é Shounen-ai, SoraRoxas com um pouco de AkuDemy 8D  
3º Essa fic eh U.A, ou sej, Universo Alternativo.  
4º Comentários/críticas/etc... falar com Viviane 8D  
Link: www . orkut. com / Profile . aspx?uid_(simbolo de igual)_ 1533749144627028283  
(sem os espaços, OK?)  
Agora, vamos a fic! 8D

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Quando eu conheci você**

"Olha, Sora!", disse Mamãe, "Tem um parquinho aqui perto! Por que não vai brincar lá enquanto a Mamãe e o Papai arrumam a casa?" e Sora foi, porque sabia que se ficasse Mamãe pediria pra ele ajudar, e Sora não gostava da casa nova, então não iria ajudar.  
O parquinho estava deserto, mas o garotinho gostou dele. Tinha duas gangorras, três balanços, um escorregador e um banco de areia. O essencial para uma criança de sete anos passar o tempo. Sora sentou no balanço do meio e pôs-se a balançar. Gostava desse brinquedo porque podia olhar para o céu, que no momento estava no mesmo tom de seus olhos azuis. Sora achava engraçado que seus olhos fossem da cor do céu e seu cabelo da cor do tronco das árvores. "Eu sou todo natureza!", dizia para Mamãe.  
Sora nem percebeu quando o outro menino sentou no balanço à sua direita. Quando deu por si, já estavam balançando na mesma altura.  
- Oi! - o garotinho loiro disse. Sora logo notou seus olhos tão azuis quanto os dele, mas achou os do outro muito mais bonitos - Quer brincar na gangorra comigo? Só dá pra brincar com dois...  
- Claro!

Sora abriu a porta de sua nova casa. Não havia ninguém na sala e o garotinho imaginou que Mamãe devia estar arrumando outro lugar.  
- Pode entrar... Como é mesmo o seu nome?  
- Roxas - respondeu o outro, sorrindo.  
- Eu sou Sora - e gritou - Mamãe!? Cadê você!?  
Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanho-claro e profundos olhos castanho-escuro saiu de um corredor.  
- O que houve, querido? - percebeu o garotinho ao lado do filho e sorriu - Você já fez um amigo?  
- É! O Roxas pode brincar aqui?  
- Claro, meu amor! Acabei de arrumar o seu quarto, então não faça muita bagunça, está bem?  
- Tá! - Sora sorriu e puxando Roxas pela mão, o levou até seu quarto.  
Roxas entrou no cômodo boquiaberto. O quarto de Sora era bem grande para um único menininho, e estava cheio de brinquedos!  
- Quer brincar com o quê primeiro?  
- Se-sei lá! É tanta coisa!  
- Você não tem tantos brinquedos?

- Não... - e o loiro sorriu - Quero dizer, eu tenho vários brinquedos. Mas os seus são estalando de novos! - disse, fazendo Sora corar.  
- Todo ano a gente dá os velhos pros pobres, por isso parece que todos estão novos... - e se ajoelhando ao lado do amigo, que admirava seu trenzinho, completou - Você também pode fazer isso! E aí, te dou os que estiverem mais ou menos novos e que você gostar mais!  
- Sim... - respondeu Roxas, fitando o trenzinho - Sora... Posso brincar com esse?  
- Claro! Minha casa é sua casa!  
Papai passou, saindo um pouco cansado de seu quarto. Vendo a cabeça castanha do filho quase colada à cabeça loira, sorriu. Sora havia reclamado da mudança por meses, mas já estava com um amigo e com certeza devia estar feliz por ter se mudado.

- Meninos, já está escurecendo! - disse Mamãe, a tempo de impedir Sora de andar as três casas mandadas pelos dados do Banco Imobiliário - Seus pais devem estar preocupados, Roxas. Vamos, a gente te leva pra casa.  
- Não precisa, Dona Mãe do Sora! - respondeu o garoto, levantando-se - É aqui perto, eu consigo ir sozinho!  
- Tem certeza?  
- Sim - e virou-se para o amigo - Amanhã a gente recomeça, fique preparado pra perder!  
- Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa - Sora respondeu, se levantando também. Acompanhou o loiro até a porta e despediu-se com uma afirmação de se encontrarem novamente no outro dia.  
Durante o jantar, o menino pediu para os pais o colocarem na mesma escola de Roxas, e disse que iria perguntar para ele qual era. Após um banho e vestir seu pijama, Sora sorriu. Nunca estivera tão animado com um amigo novo, mas estava adorando a sensação. Dormiu pensando no que brincar com Roxas no próximo dia, e a que horas ele devia acordar.

Papai olhou para Sora parado na soleira da porta. Deu um suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e fechando os olhos azuis. Aproximando-se do filho, perguntou qual era o problema.  
- É que eu esqueci de perguntar onde o Roxas mora... - respondeu. Papai percebeu que apenas imaginando não poder encontrar o amigo já enchia os olhos do filho de lágrimas.  
Sorrindo, pensou que aquela seria uma das amizades para a vida inteira, e resolveu ajudar o filho. Puxando o garotinho pela mão, foi até um senhor limpando a calçada.  
- Com licença, o senhor sabe nos dizer onde mora um garotinho chamado Roxas? Ele tem a altura do meu filho, loiro. - disse, apontando para Sora.  
- Roxas? Sim, sim... É naquela casa ali, a 19 - e apontou para uma casa verde, um pouco distante.  
- Acha que consegue ir sozinho, campeão? - perguntou Papai a Sora. O filho fez que sim com a cabeça e soltou-se da mão do pai, andando em direção a casa. Papai agradeceu ao senhor e voltou para seu próprio lar.  
Sora bateu na porta da casa verde número 19. Ouviu alguém pedindo para alguém abrir a porta e quando ela abriu um homem alto e de cabelos espantosamente ruivos, com olhos também espantosamente verdes, apareceu.  
- E-eu... - começou Sora - O Roxas está?  
O homem apenas saiu da frente, e Sora pôde ver Roxas terminando o café da manhã. O loiro viu o amigo, e sorriu.  
- Oi, Sora! Chegou cedo! Entra, esse aí é só o meu pai, Axel.  
- Achel... - disse o garoto, entrando timidamente no local.  
- Achel não! - respondeu o homem, ficando de cócoras para ficar na altura de Sora. Olhando daquele jeito, o garotinho percebeu que ele não era tão assustador - É Axel. A-x-e-l, memorizou?  
- Sim! - e sorriu. Um outro homem apareceu, seus cabelos eram uma mistura de castanho com loiro, na opinião de Sora. Pensou em perguntar quem era ele, mas achou que não seria muito educado.  
- Esse aí é o Demyx, namorado do meu pai - respondeu Roxas, já ao lado de Sora, como se lesse seus pensamentos - A gente vai brincar lá fora, tá?

- Está bem - respondeu Axel - Cuidado, hein?  
- Sim! - O loiro puxou Sora para fora, dando tchauzinho com a outra mão. Quando estavam mais longe, Sora perguntou:  
- Namorado do seu pai? Mas não pode só homem com mulher?  
- Claro que não - respondeu o outro - Eu não vejo problema num homem ficar com um homem, ou uma mulher ficar com uma mulher - e sorriu para o amigo - Desde que se amem, está tudo bem!  
- É... Você tem razão... - Sora olhou bem para Roxas e percebeu que ele não tinha nenhuma semelhança com Axel. Quando contou isso para o amigo, ele apenas respondeu com outro sorriso no rosto, como se não fosse nada demais.  
- Ah, é que eu sou adotado.

* * *

Yeeh, fim do cap 1 8DD  
N vo postar td de vez pq, postar em caps neh mais kawaiizudo 8DD  
Se nada acontecer, quarta eu posto o cap 2 xP 

Bjoo D


	2. Entre problemas

BWAHAHAHA!!! 8D  
Aki estou eu de novooo o  
Bom, mesmos avisos do cap 1..

1º Está fic **NÃO** me pertence, pertence a Viviane, e mais uma vez, eu agradeço ela por ter deixado eu postar essa fic kawaiizuda aki no FF  
2º Essa fic é Shounen-ai, SoraRoxas com um pouco de AkuDemy 8D  
3º Essa fic eh U.A, ou sej, Universo Alternativo.  
4º Comentários/críticas/etc... falar com Viviane 8D  
Link: www . orkut. com / Profile . aspx?uid_(simbolo de igual)_ 1533749144627028283  
(sem os espaços, OK?)  
Agora, vamos a fic! 8D

* * *

- Adotado? - Sora repetiu.  
- Sim! - Roxas confirmou - Eu não lembro direito como era minha vida no orfanato, mas eu lembro de me contarem que eu estava lá porque minha mãe me abandonou. - os garotos chegaram ao parquinho e Roxas sentou-se no balanço da primeira vez, assim como Sora sentou no do meio - Não fico triste mesmo, já que nem lembro dela. E estou bem com Axel e Demyx - e sorriu. Sora automaticamente sorriu de volta.  
A manhã passou rapidamente. Cada um voltou para almoçar em suas casas, e apesar dos pedidos dos pais para comerem mais devagar, não ficaram separados por muito tempo.  
- Trouxe? - Sora perguntou, aparentemente sério.  
- Claro, sempre cumpro minhas promessas - disse Roxas, entregando uma espada de madeira para o amigo e empunhando duas.  
- Mas por que você pode usar duas e eu, só uma?  
- Você disse que conseguia me derrotar com os dois pés amarrados e os olhos vendados, então achei que seria mais justo pro meu lado se eu ficasse com duas - o loiro respondeu, com um sorriso maroto - Vai dizer que é mentira?  
- Nada disso! - Sora colocou-se em posição de batalha e após alguns segundos em que os dois se encararam, partiram um para cima do outro. 

Duas semanas se passaram. Papai ajudou Sora a colocar sua mochila enquanto Mamãe atendia a campainha.  
- Bom dia, Dona Mãe do Sora! - irrompeu Roxas.  
- Bom dia! - e Mamãe sorriu - Pode me chamar pelo nome, Roxas, não tem problema.  
- Eu gosto de Dona Mãe do Sora. - o garotinho esticou um pouco a cabeça para poder ver o amigo - E aí? Sai hoje?  
- Já estou pronto! - respondeu, livrando-se de Papai com o pente. Mamãe riu e voltou sua atenção para o loiro, usando o tom de voz amável que costumava dirigir para ele.  
- Cuide do Sora na escola por mim, está bem?  
- Pode deixar! Vou ficar do lado dele o tempo inteiro, até nas filas!  
O garotinho em questão corou e logo saiu com o amigo na direção do carro de Axel, desarrumando o cabelo.

Era hora do recreio. Roxas estava guiando Sora para a cantina, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre os professores. O novato nem percebera um grupo de alunos da 5ª série que estavam voltando pelo mesmo caminho e não estavam nem um pouco dispostos a mudar sua rota para deixar os dois pequeninos passarem.  
Como não poderia deixar de acontecer, Sora chocou-se com um dos garotos mais velhos e por não estar preparado, caiu no chão.  
- Ei! Olha por onde anda, pivete! - disse o que batera com Sora. O pequeno se levantou e, encarando o outro, disse:  
- Eu que deveria estar dizendo isso! Não dava pra desviar quando tava vindo!?  
- Não, não dava! Vocês são pequenos demais, ninguém deve conseguir ver vocês chegando! Agora te manda, baixinho!  
Sora cerrou o cenho e ignorando o pedido quase inaudível de Roxas para não fazer nenhuma besteira, partiu para cima do aluno da 5ª série. Antes de poder desferir mais do que dois socos, o garoto empurrou-lhe para o lado e não acertou Sora apenas porque a coordenadora o segurou antes.

Na sala da coordenação, um garotinho de cabelos castanhos balançava as pernas curtas o bastante para não alcançar o chão quando dobradas em uma cadeira. Olhava incessantemente para a porta a sua frente. Um garoto de cabelos azuis estava a uma cadeira de distância, lendo um livro. Sora olhou para ele e resolveu que tentar uma conversa lhe faria bem.  
- Eu sou Sora, e você?  
- Zexion. - respondeu o outro sem olhar para o moreno.  
- Anh... Por que você tá aqui?  
- Minha avó morreu, estou esperando meus pais chegarem pra me buscar.  
- Sinto muito.  
- Sei que não sente. - Zexion então olhou para o menino - O que alguém tão novo está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu comecei uma briga... Um cara da 5ª série tava zombando do meu amigo e de mim só porque somos pequenos. É ele que tá lá dentro. - disse, apontando a porta com a cabeça.  
- Legal. - e voltou sua atenção para o livro.  
- Do que fala esse livro?

Zexion suspirou, fechou o livro e ele e Sora conversaram até a coordenadora chamar o garotinho. Quando voltara, Zexion já não estava mais lá.

- Que bom que ela não ligou pros seus pais ou mandou você dar um papel pra eles - comentou Roxas, sorrindo. As aulas haviam acabado e os dois esperavam a Mamãe chegar - Tem que se controlar, cara. Não quero ver você em problemas - e deu um leve empurrão no amigo.  
- Não vai ver. Só achei aquele cara muito chato e quis dar uma lição nele.  
Os dois riram. Sora passou a observar o movimento dos carros. Roxas ora observava os carros, ora observava Sora. Não era de todo dia que encontrava alguém tão espontâneo e nem alguém que se tornasse muito próximo dele tão rapidamente. Se um dia se separasse do amigo, queria lembrar dele em todos os detalhes.  
Olhando para um lado, o moreno sorriu. Mamãe acabara de virar a esquina. Roxas também sorriu e tomando a mão do amigo, o levou de encontro a mulher.  
- Desculpe a demora, meninos, o carro não tava pegando. Tudo bem pra vocês irem a pé?  
- Sem problemas pra mim, Dona Mãe do Sora! - respondeu o loiro com um sorriso e olhou para o garotinho ao seu lado - E você, Sora?  
- Se você consegue, então eu também!  
- Então vamos - sorriu Mamãe, segurando a mão de cada um. No caminho Sora contou sobre o novo amigo que fizera, ocultando a ocasião.

- Estamos quase lá - disse Roxas, ajudando Sora a andar. Estavam brincando no parquinho habitual quando o amigo tropeçou, ralando uma perna.  
- Finalmente!  
- Toma mais cuidado na próxima vez.  
- Vou tomar.  
O loiro lançou um rápido olhar para Sora. Estava um pouco vermelho e algo lhe dizia que não era por doença. Mas como chegar em casa sem ter de aguentar a proximidade que um apoio de ombro proporciona? Pensou nos pais adotivos e não pôde conter (ou notar) uma leve ruborização parecida com a de Sora.  
Trouxe o amigo para mais perto, quase sem perceber.

* * *

Eeee acabou-se o cap 2! 8D  
Quase q eu n podia postar hj, a net n pegava XDDD  
Bom, se minha net n der erro nem nada, posto o ultimo cap(sim, são apenas 3 TT) no sábado 8DDD  
Bjo x 


	3. Ultimo capítulo

Yeee 8D  
Vim trazer o cap 3 '-'  
Ok, era pra eu trazer ontem, mais só deu pra postar hj pq... pq... PQ SÓ DEU PRA POSTAR HJ HORAS Ò.Ó  
Mesmos avisos do cap 1 e 2 uu

1º Está fic NÃO me pertence, pertence a Viviane, e mais uma vez, eu agradeço ela por ter deixado eu postar essa fic kawaiizuda aki no FF  
2º Essa fic é Shounen-ai, SoraRoxas com um pouco de AkuDemy 8D  
3º Essa fic eh U.A, ou sej, Universo Alternativo.  
4º Comentários/críticas/etc... falar com Viviane 8D  
Link: www . orkut. com / Profile . aspx?uid_(simbolo de igual)_ 1533749144627028283  
(sem os espaços, OK?)  
Agora, vamos a fic! 8D

* * *

- Roxas, eu tava pensando... - disse Sora enquanto se impulsionava para cima na gangorra.  
- Pensando no quê? - respondeu o loiro, fechando os olhos quando bateu no chão.  
- Bem, o Axel gosta de homens e o Demyx também... E você vive com eles há um bom tempo...  
- Quer saber se eu também sou assim?  
- É... - disse o moreno tímidamente.  
Roxas pensou um pouco antes de dar a resposta com um sorriso.  
- Não sei! - e riu quando Sora caiu da gangorra por puro espanto - Nunca pensei nisso, mas tanto faz pra mim. Eu não realmente ligo.  
- Ah...  
- E você, Sora?  
- Eu? Também não sei. Só pensei nisso agora.  
- Axel diz que a gente é muito novo pra pensar nisso. Talvez seja por isso que não sabemos. "Além do mais, todo menino da sua idade acha as garotas umas chatas", foi o que ele disse. E elas são umas chatas mesmo. Queria que todas fossem como a sua mãe, ela é legal.  
- Estou começando a achar que você gosta da minha mãe...  
- Tem razão. Acho que vou tomá-la do seu pai. Prepare-se para virar meu filho. - e deu um sorriso que logo transformou-se em um ataque de risos por parte dos dois garotos.

Uma praça qualquer. Algumas pessoas faziam suas caminhadas, recém-mamães conversavam sobre fraldas e chupetas, um casal de velhinhos conversavam carinhosamente sobre coisas levianas e Zexion se perguntava porque toda mãe adora "alugar" os amigos mais velhos dos filhos. "Só um passeio", disse ela, "você não sabe como é difícil receber visitas calmamente quando esses dois estão juntos". Era óbvio que ele tinha idéia, já que era praticamente a babá não-remunerada dos dois.  
O garoto olhou para trás. Sora e Roxas conversavam animadamente sobre sabores de sorvete, tentando decidir qual iriam comprar caso encontrassem um sorveteiro por aí.

Zexion nunca Vira os pais de Roxas, mas ouvira falar que eram mesmo dois homens. Quase achara que a mãe de Sora fosse a mãe dos dois, já que pedia tanto pelo filho quanto pelo menino loiro. "Ou é apenas uma daquelas pessoas que gosta tanto de crianças que trata todos como se fossem seus filhos", concluiu. Virou-se para os dois garotos menores e disse:  
- Tá ficando tarde, é melhor a gente voltar.  
- Mas já? Nem encontramos um sorveteiro! - disse Sora.  
- Nem um pipoqueiro!  
- E também não apareceu ninguém vendendo pamonha!  
- É! Eu tava morrendo de vontade de comer pamonha!  
O garoto de cabelos azul-escuros suspirou.  
- Vocês já deveriam ter aprendido que aqui não passa ninguém vendendo essas coisas. Eu levo vocês pra casa e vocês pedem pros seus pais fazerem pipoca.  
- Pipoca de casa não é a mesma coisa que pipoca de pipoqueiro! - reclamou Roxas.  
- Bem, não se pode ter tudo que se quer. - Zexion respondeu, virando-se de costas para os garotos e andando - Se não vierem comigo agora, deixo vocês aqui sozinhos.  
O mais velho sorriu discretamente quando, logo depois, Sora e Roxas agarraram-se cada um a sua mão.

Uma cabeça castanha andava cabisbaixa. Roxas acordara com febre alta e não pôde vir para a escola. Apesar de ter outros amigos com quem passar o recreio, Sora não via graça em fazer algo sem Roxas do lado. Sentou melancolicamente em um degrau da escada que leva ao banheiro masculino. Comentou consigo mesmo que ia ser um longo e tedioso dia e imaginou se Roxas sofria o mesmo deitado em sua cama.  
Tão perdido estava o garoto que não ouvira passos pesados. Não ouvira o xingamento dirigido a si e nem os risos. Mal sentira a mão o empurrando, mas sentira com toda a exatidão o rosto comprimir-se contra a curvatura dos degrais e o corpo dar uma cambalhota involuntária. Quando chegara ao chão, já estava inconsciente.

- Sora? Tá me ouvindo? - dissera uma voz amiga. Sora só via borrões mas após um tempo conseguiu enxergar com clareza Roxas sentado ao seu lado.  
- Por que eu estou num... - e olhou ao seu redor - Hospital?  
- Alguém te empurrou - Roxas parou para tossir - da escada. Só fraturou um ou dois ossos, vai sobreviver.  
- E por que você não está em casa descansando?  
- Que tipo de amigo eu seria se não viesse te ver, né? - os dois sorriram, mas Roxas logo abaixou um pouco a cabeça - Se não quiser mais ser meu amigo eu vou entender. Pra mim já é normal ser chamado de bichinha e receber todo tipo de brincadeira maldosa por causa do meu pai e do Demyx. Você não precisa aguentar esse tipo de coisa.  
Sora suspirou, fazendo Roxas levantar a cabeça.  
- Você é tão besta, cara. Acha mesmo que eu iria te abandonar só por causa disso? - Roxas riu.  
- Você é um louco, sabia?  
Sora sorriu.  
- Dizem que as pessoas fazem loucuras quando gostam de alguém.

Um corredor qualquer. Uma garota de cabelos cor de mel andava ao lado de Sora, sua expressão era de imensa alegria.  
- Não acredito que você convidou mesmo o Zexy pra ir no cinema com a gente! Então ele irá me notar, se apaixonar por mim e em um futuro bem próximo estaremos andando por aí de mãos dadas!  
- Não garanto nada disso se você continuar chamando ele de Zexy. - disse Sora com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Mas rima com sexy! É a cara dele!  
- Não consigo nem ver ele lendo revista de sacanagem, imagina aceitar ter um apelido que rima com sexy.  
- Tem razão... - a garota suspirou - Mas e aí, o que houve com o Roxas pra ele ter faltado?  
- Febre, ele tem um dom pra estar sempre morrendo disso.  
- Bolas, desse jeito ele não vai poder ver aquele filme com a gente!  
Sora apenas riu. Os dois passaram alguns minutos calados.  
- Eu fico imaginando como os pais de vocês dois reagiram quando começaram a namorar. - disse a garota, fazendo Sora sorrir.

- Os pais dele aceitaram normalmente, minha mãe já suspeitava de algo mesmo e aprovou só porque gostava do Roxas. Meu pai apenas disse "Tudo bem".  
- Foi na maior calma, hein?  
- Demos sorte. Acho que os quatro sempre suspeitaram...  
- Que vocês eram gays?  
- Não, que gostávamos um do outro. Eu não sou gay já que gosto só do Roxas - disse, piscando o olho e saindo do prédio.

* * *

Nhéé  
Cabou TT  
Viviane, obrigada de novo por deixar eu postar essa fic aki, XD

Obrigada tb a todos por lerem essa fic ateh aki!  
Bjooo 


End file.
